Slade's Hell
by PSIQUIS
Summary: Well,now raven is the ruler of the world Slade'll have to learn how to be a good servant...or he'll be forced to do so.Loads of psichlogical mistreat to our favourite villian. Slade'S POV.slight RavenSlade.
1. servant

**So...my first fic hope you'll like it **

**Plus I own nothing.**

Long ago I was the owner of my destiny and of my life…I used to be powerful, one of the most powerful men alive and y was respected and feared by all who knew my name. I've conquered towns, destroyed entire cities and commanded armies of robots that have made the human race tremble. In my attempts of controlling it, and the whole world there was always a single obstacle: The Teen Titans. But now the titans are no more, the world is no more and I am kneeling to my master's feet.

I'm being surveyed by four hellish red eyes glowing from the shadow of a hood…

Trigon's eyes…

or maybe raven's… there's no difference, now they are one.

She is looking at me and smiling with fanged teeth…I can't bear it anymore… I can't stand it any longer… I summon all the power I still have and attack with all my might. She smiles still more widely and with a lazy wrist move she frosts me in midair, my fist an inch of her face, involved in her red energy,

……

"I said it once Slade and now I said it twice"

……

"you are insignificant"

Another move of her hand and I'm violently pulled back to my kneeling position

"But yet a good servant" she added, her eyes narrow, sitting in her throne made of human skulls and bones, some candles over the skulls in the floor provide the light here in the ruins of the church.

**Like it or not… it'll continue.**


	2. The attak

Now my knees are bleeding against the dark stone, she lays her head aside

"Aren't you happy and thankful I gave you back your flesh and blood?" she sneered.

I was about to open my mouth when one of the guards speak

"They are about to attack us, should we move my mistress? " he asked

"no thank you, I like the sight" she replied "so many good memories".

From a hole in the chamber wall the half destroyed titan's tower could be appreciated.

She stood up and walked towards it, at the edge of the hole she picked something from the ground…it was a skull, one with a red mechanic eye and some burnt circuits on its surface.

She examined it with a fond yet evil expression in her face but then she stared at the ski distracted by the green sparkles appearing in it.

The attackers from witch the guard had adverted didn't seem to trouble raven. For a moment I thought about Starfire's light but I knew that was impossible.

"Well it seems like the green lanterns didn't like my conquering the universe idea" she stated.

One of the guards, about three meters tall asked "Are we to prepare a counterattack my mistress?"

raven contemplate the ski once more "I think some of my faithful firedemons should do" was the answer.

she pointed her hand at the floor , then raise it and with it nearly half a thousand of flaming black demons, eager to hear her orders

"!Seek and destroy! Make the punishment last as long as you can" she exclaimed, with a terrible voice that make the hole chamber vibrate, and with that all the demons went for the fulfilling of their mission.

A moment later, as if nothing had happened, Raven had returned her attention to Ciborg's skull.

**Please read and review**

**This goes on.**


	3. Memories

"you know something Slade? I liked the titans, I really did" Raven said, her hands caressing the half human skull, her eyes fix on the abated tower.

"you did?" I asked incredulous, I was on my feet again facing her back.

She didn't turn to answer

"of course I did, they where like a family to me, like a bunch of siblings"

here she raised ciborg's head to her own face level

"aww…cyborg…he was like a big brother, treating me as her sister, always offering me his protection"…she chuckled…"as if I needed it".

A green explosion illuminated the red skies.

"Yet you finished them" I suggested, expecting this to cause her some suffering, some sadness…anything.

"I was a good friend…and I know they wouldn't have liked to live in a world like this" she grinned.

I thought Raven was right, the blood skies, the magma oceans, vegetation and animal life lost forever and humanity turned into stone. This wasn't the kind of world the titans would have liked.

When I first met Trigon I didn't even imagine he have such power.

Another explosion make the walls shake.

The tallest of the gray skinned guards appeared on the door, blood in his hands and axe, his armor crackled and his hole body filled with deep cuts

"we've finished with several of the attackers, but they've trespassed our air defenses"

Raven turn back and face the guard completely indifferent to his wounded appearance.

"nothing to worry about Tenebrus" she pointed at the cuts which glowed red for a moment and healed instantly "return to battle…oh and give Slade your axe, he'll join you in a moment" she said

"yes mistress" he lend me the blood covered weapon, made a reverence, and disappeared in thin air.

"I will not fight for you" I shouted.

"oh, yes you will" she whispered, her four eyes narrow,

"I'm not your servant" I shouted even louder,

At this point the remaining guards started to draw nearer, menacing looks in their eyes, with expressions of having heard great blasphemies.

"oh, yes you are" she answered with an evil smile.

"you can't force me"

"of course I can"

"yeah? And how?"

"like this" she answered at the time she pointed to my face…and then...

pain beyond anything I have ever felt before…red and black energy crackling all over my body…pain, and a moment later it was over.

I was lying on the floor facing her

"you can't keep me like this forever" I said breathing heavily "one day you'll lower your guard…and then I'll…" here I stop…

Raven smiled

"That sounds familiar" she exclaimed.

**Well, I know my English is not the best, but consider I am doing quite an effort here. If you want to now the feeling try to write this story in Spanish.**

**Please review.**

**Any kind of reviews are accepted.**

**And can anyone tell me how can I do to read my private massages on my profile?I don't know how to do it.**


	4. More memories

Yes that sounded familiar…

Words that came from the boy wonder…

…my former apprentice.

_flashback_

"This deal can't last forever" he said…

"It can. And it will" was my reply

_Behind Robin, a row of monitors comes to life, all showing blank white screens. He turns to face them; one shows static, then an image of the decoy detonator._

"The Titans still have no idea that my chronoton detonator was more than a decoy. Now that my probes are inside their bodies, they could remain undetected for years…decades"

he gritted his teeth…

"Unless, of course, you disobey me"…I proceeded…"and I decide to destroy your former friends with a push of the button" I sneered.

…

"Sooner or later, you'll let your guard down. I _will_ get that controller, and the instant they're out of danger, you _will_ pay"

_end of flashback_

..and I did…

Similar words came from terra…

She, who become my apprentice by her own will…

_flashback_

"You can't treat me like this" where her words..

"Can't I?" my reply

"Who else would have you, my dear?" I asked "You've done horrible things. Unforgivable things, Where else could you possibly go?"

"Anywhere but here! I'm sick of fighting, and I'm sick of you!" was her answer.

_end of flashback_

A good sidekick…

I should have treated her better…she would have stayed by my side.

……

So this is how it felt….

…

"Does it hurt?" Asked a cold voice beneath me.

Raven had just appeared there.

"That little torture session of yours meant nothing to me" I lied… and try to stand up

"I am talking about memories" she said "have you remembered anything interesting?"

images of robin and terra appeared all around us, as nitid as real.

"I see" she exclaimed "And guess what Slade…This is exactly how it feels"

No…this cant be true…there must be some way to…

"Escape?" she laugh at me…

Telepathy …

"Mmm…let me see, unlike Robin you haven't got any friend to rescue you…and unlike terra you can't even try a wannabe-heroic suicide…because…if you do…I'll just revive you." She stated… smiling widely

"!DAMNED DEMMON!" I exclaimed in a furious attack…

Raven block the axe with one finger…

Looked at me by the side of the blade… and pointed at my head with her free hand

Pain again…even worse…and then it stopped.

"I'll prefer you to call me mistress"

memories again…

"ok Slade, do you really want me to do that again?"

I stay silent

"I guess you don't" she said, and with this words she sit on her throne.

"But I can forgive your rudeness" she added "You just have to be a good servant"

"You where a Teen Titan…You…" I have to provoke some reaction…Raven the titan must be there somewhere…

"Yes…yes…nice story Slade" She answered…

"Time ago, before the titans, my mother too used to tell me some, before sleeping…but then was where the really good stories were told…my dad used to appear on my dreams, talked me about the power inside me and the things I could do…and in the mornings I waked up thinking of the time I would have to wait…and my mother used to think I was sad about my destiny" Her laughter echoed trough the place…

"A good woman... my mum"

This information was unexpected, my eye was wide open.

"It was uncomfortable at the beginning...but when you are on control you like it"

"…haha…" she calmed down and said "well…I think you would like me to forgive your rudeness, to prove yourself useful"

I didn't answer…

"you could help my boys in battle… they in a need of extra help" she added as a green lightening crossed the sky.

"This is Mors.." She said pointing at one of the guards, tall razor, sharp claws and the mark of scath shining on his chest "…a really strong warrior…" Mors's yellow eyes shined with proud at that appreciation "he'll teach you how to please me… in battle"

Now Mors was kneeling beside me "your word is law my mistress" he said…his voice echoing strangely.

"I know it is…Slade I want you to bring me some heads"

"like this one…" she explained herself throwing cyborg's skull unceremoniously to the floor in front of her "to prove you are doing a good job…and I want Mors to be your witness" Raven and Mors exchange looks "I think fifty would do" she added.

I didn't have time to complain…

Mors took me by my wrist and within seconds we were in outer space.

**Especial thanks to Rocky Wolf forhis answer.I spect all of you to like this one.**

**Enjoy**


	5. Battle

Outer space...a universe of insignificant light points submerged in infinite darkness.

I turn back to have a look at the earth…

A sphere of magma and darkness surrounded by a red glow…The landscape reminds me too much of my first glimpse of Trigon ,so I return to face Mors.

Mors by the other hand was busy looking at something that looked like a really huge green galaxy…that was becoming huger and huger. "Our attackers" he explained, as if I were a school kid "I've already realize that…how many of them?" I asked "Originally 3.600, 3.100 by now" was the answer "their weapon is the green lantern ring, but with Tenebrus's axe you'll have no problems with it" he finished.

I was there holding an axe that matched in force with the most powerful weapon ever created in the universe, being immortal, holding more power that the one I would have never dreamed of… and feeling miserable. For first time in my life, realizing the real value of freedom.

"You've to cut their heads" said my so-called instructor, while providing really painful electric discharges to one of the lanterns "!like this!" and the head of the lantern was separated from his body in the swing of a claw. This was really exasperating "I know how to battle" I exclaimed "then prove it, I'll be your witness" he respond just when a many eyed member of the corps through me an energy beam.

I cut the green light with the blade of the axe and proceeded with decapitation…that was the first…"Ok…one" I heard.

I was giving a look to our army while being attacked by the second lantern...we where less than a thousand…I killed the second…loads of gray skinned warriors, their armors half destroyed, gangs of fire demons spitted everywhere and me…killed the third…fire demons where taken down like flies…the fourth…but they managed to do bad wounds in the meantime…five..

This battle should have ended long ago…nine

Raven has an infinite number of demons at her disposition…fourteen

Why didn't she use them?…twenty one

She didn't need me in this combat…29…yet she uses me on it.

She's got an infinite number of powerful and immortal dark creatures to serve her…32

Why she want to have me as a servant then?…

…38…why?

…45…Why?

A squad of little spaceships where making their way to earth "allies" someone said…?

…50…"Well I think that was the last one".

The 50 skulls started orbiting around me forming a ring.

I look at myself to discover I was in the same conditions as the rest my mask crackled, deep cuts all through my body, and just starting to realize how much it hurts.

"You should continue with the combat" Mors suggested "oh yea…or else what?" I answer

"You'll disappoint her" he respond, fright in his voice "what Raven can't see can't annoy her" I said.

"She can see you" he stated glaring furiously at me…can she? Can she have a sight of the state of her army do nothing about it? "Does she?" I asked "she is always supervising us…always" he said.

In that instant something like a giant fire snake emerged through the earth's atmosphere…fire demons…5000 at least…different ones, with horns…and claws instead of tentacles.

They burned the lanterns alive…within seconds…that must have hurt.

"!That was quick!… why didn't she do that before?"

Mors put all the skulls inside a bag and give it to me

"Time to go" he cried as swirls of black teleported us back to earth.

We where now walking along a corridor, decorated by statues of cloaked skeletons …Raven is in obvious lack of decoration skills…

…we reach the door…and enter a chamber…there was Raven

In front of her, a giant screen showed the abandoned battlefield…blood and corpses floating in space.

Raven seemed quite calm tough…hood off…lying on her stomach…some little creatures jumping over her back "mmm…now this is relaxing" she exclaimed pleasantly "relaxing…shalaa" the creatures repeated.

It took one more instant for raven to realize our presence, or so it seemed…she open her eyes, which now where the stormy blue eyes I've have met in the past.

"So Slade?…have you got any souvenir for your mistress?" her voice was as cold as ever, and as she pronounce this words, the creatures resume the massage and conformed a semicircle around Raven as they repeated "!your mistress!…shalaa".

she sat on the floor…her legs crossed and an expectant look on her face.

I was stained in blood and with a bag of skulls in my hand…I turn it upside down…and poured its content at Raven's feet… " I knew you could be a good slave" she said softly.

Rage was rising on me…she stood up...put on her hood…"Why didn't you send those demons at the beginning?" I asked furiously "you didn't need me in that combat…why you make us battle like that?"…I was breathing heavily…raven by the other hand looked relaxed.

She seemed to meditate my question…then she answer me in a mocked thoughtful tone "mmm…come to think about it, you are right, the battle should have ended sooner"…

"...Maybe, I was just having too much fun" she said finally an her now four eye blaze red at me once again.

"!Fun!…shalaa".

**Yeah the shalaa little guys of "stranded" are here.**

**And I've also change the summary, I'm trying to atract more audience.You know fics are judge by their sumaries,then readed.**

**Ok enjoy.**


	6. Surrender

**I know I make you wait too much but my computer wasn't working correctly and I was trying to make this chapter longer than the others (This is the last chapter)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Fun?

I was nearly cut into pieces for her to have some fun?…I looked around, the shalaa creatures where picking up the skulls in the floor and pulling them over their heads as if they where masks.

Then I looked at Raven once again…

"I don't know what are you complaining about Slade" she said "You were there just for a couple of hours…look at the rest of the soldiers…they are not complaining".

I turn back to the rest of the soldiers, and saw their terrifying condition…most of them have half their bodies missing "yeah…I forgot about that" she exclaimed casually as she raise a hand, and our bodies started regenerating missing arms and legs sprouted from some of the soldiers bodies and my wounds healed instantly…but that won't distract me.

"Why did you make me battle? You didn't need me!" I cried "oh Slade, you're being rude again" she said softly…instantly my right arm did an unconscious move…my hand closed in a fist and I was knocked down in the face by myself "what about 'thank you for the healing, mistress?'"…I spit my blood…"but I think politeness has never been your strong point" she proceeded…

"Strong point…shalaa" …I loose my temple…"shut up" I shouted them and threaten them with my axe…the masked creatures run away from me and seek for refuge under Raven's cloak…she wasn't happy at it…her hand was up again "Don't mess with the little ones" was what I heard before crackles of black energy started to pulse all over my body…

"!AAGHhhh!"

"At least they are good at recognizing someone who deserves to be adored" I heard "Plus other advantages"

The pain stopped…"Don't you understand yet Slade? Serve me good and you won't suffer. Do it at will and you would like it" She said smiling viciously at my lamentable expression…the happy eyes of the shalaa shining beneath the skulls…

"!I'm not a servant!" I cried in desperation as I summon what's left of my old fire power and throw all of it at Raven…she widens her eyes on mid-surprise…and produce a force shield…when the dust disappears, she is standing there as if nothing had happened.

Once again I warm up my hands and prepare to strike…just before being yanked back by a fiery tentacle around my neck and caught up, all four limbs.

I am lowered to the floor but still held fast…and I finally give up to them…

All the ones in there…in the hole world, universe next…her servants…willing to hear orders, quick to obey them……and she won't let me be the exception.

"Slade, why are you so sad?" she asked in a sweet voice full of pure evil as she walked towards my kneeling body, one of the demons pulled my head up and force me to look her in the face…she was standing in front of me.

"You wanted this to happen nearly as much as my dad" she said sweetly "…and you make it possible" she added caressing my face with her cold hand "Remember my birthday?"

Oh yes…I remembered that day.

The day she was at my mercy…The day I was permitted to do whatever I wished to her…things have change too much since then.

_Flashback _

"No" she exclaimed at her vision of the destroyed planet

"Yes" I said moving towards her "Look at it, drink it in. Behold the world you are destined to create" Trigon appeared at the ravaged cityscape and his thundering roar was heard.

"No, I wont do it! This is just a vision. This can't be real" She shouted.

I reached her from behind and clasped her upper arms "This _is_ the future." I informed her "Your future. It began the day you were born, and nothing can stop it. This will come to pass. I will make sure of it. You're going to destroy the world, Raven." I hold her even tighter "It's all written in your face" I finished and a moment after I heard her long desperate scream "!NOOOOO!".

_End of flashback_

"Yes…I remember that day too" she said "You ruined my birthday, nearly killed all my friends…and ripped away my clothes in the meantime".

"Well I …" I won't deny I was felling quite ashamed of the situation.

"Tell me Slade…did that excited you?" she asked…the fire demons hold me tighter…

What?…I was starting to understand…this was a revenge…revenge for the manipulation and humiliation I've performed over her hole team and finally over her.

"Just in part Slade, just in part"…she confessed, as she looked into my mind.

"But there are other benefits too…I've always thought of you as interesting…You could make Robin sleepless, disconcert Cyborg, and make Beast Boy and Starfire hate someone" she stated "but you behave quite dirty with me…"

"It had nothing to do with that…" I interrupted…

"Don't lie to me… I'm an empath, remember?" She sneered "That was the happiest day of your life…having powers, being immortal, capable of destroying the teen titans if you wish, and with a poor, defenseless, half naked teenage girl at your mercy" Raven finished this sentence chuckling "But now things are different" she concluded.

"I should have let Trigon kill me" I sighed…my mask was crackling under the pressure of the fiery grip…

"Kill you, but why?" she asked "All what you wanted to happen the day of my birthday happened, Trigon rules the world, the titans are history and you are powerful and immortal…"

my mask breaks by the left side…"…your freedom is just the little price" she finished and turned away…

"!I would prefer to rot in hell!" I shouted her… she turned to me…and walked towards me…menacingly…no more pain please…

"**This** is hell Slade haven't you realized?" she smiled me…

Raven was right this was hell…this…eternally…no options…no escape…not even death…

"But there's no reason for this to be like that" she said "I've already told you that if you serve me good and willingly you'll come to like it…look at them" I looked at the shalaas…one over the other they look like a really creepy totem…they looked happy…and the others in the chamber too…as if they couldn't thought of anything better than serving and adore her…

Finally I give up my gaze to the stone floor…I should give up to her..

"You'll serve me, you will battle for me" Raven whispered standing in front of me

"You will be my slave for all eternity and you will like it" she said grabbing my face by the chin…She pull it up…

"And finally you will learn to love me" I looked at her and realized that was true…

"I'll be patient… you'll help me conquer the universe…It is quite big, but we've got all eternity" there is no other option…and I'll grow to like it, just like all the others…

"Leave him" she ordered "He is going to behave nicely from now on."

I was released…my face still in her hand…she move her own face near it

"You will do as I tell?" she asked

"Yes…yes mistress" I muttered…her smile widen…

"That's my boy" she whispered…and kissed my bare lips.

THE END

**Well...yes it finish.Please review**

**Tell me what's wrong what you like and all those things so I can write other fics. I need constructive critics so I can do it better each time.**

**Thanks for evilsangel and rocky wolf, whofollow this story since it started and review all the chapters. The only ones ; ;**


End file.
